Bus
by Suzunyan
Summary: Feelings will be reveal on the bus. The feelings of her and him.[POV of a girl. Nameless characters. Quick read. I cannot really summarize but the story is better. So do give it a try. Thank you.]


_'I'm going to stop loving him.'_

I thought to myself as I waited for my bus to come. It was a daily routine for the both of us to ride the earliest bus to school. Only the two of us in the cold bus. Our moment together. I was delighted to be able to meet him in the morning, since we don't even look at each other in school. At first it was because of our friends, the people around us. Then it was because he wanted it.

He said that we should put some distance between us. I was in no position to ask why, so I just nodded and smiled, telling him that I understand. I didn't know if it was because he didn't want to hurt me or that he just did not even think I was important enough to know the reason. Whatever it was, the truth came as a rude slap in the face.

I was not even his girlfriend and yet I was staying so close to him of course he would mind. It was not surprising though, I knew that this day would one day come. He would start to put distance between the two of us once he started dating. I knew that from the beginning. I thought I was strong enough to withstand it but it seems that I was wrong. It hurt me when I heard from my friends that he had began a sweet relationship with a girl from the same class. She was , in every way, better than me. Silently, I wished them happiness.

The bus came to a stop with a screeching noise. As the doors opened, the harsh wind came rushing out. Calming myself, I boarded the bus. Tapping my card, I glanced up and saw him. Sitting beside the last row's left window, he looked outside. I climbed the small flight of stairs and made my way to the last row too. I sat beside the right window. The bus started it's long trip to school.

I just looked outside. Everything seemed so new to me. This seat. This view. This coldness. This silence.

I used to sit right next to him. It'd make me blush and keep me warm. His body heat too. But sitting here, I felt cold. Empty. I should have brought a jacket if it was this cold. The air conditioners on the bus could not be adjusted and it blasted away at my hair. I never thought that it was that cold in the bus. I never realised.

Then, my eyes stung. The view outside got blurry and I leaned towards the window a little more. I wiped at my eyes furiously. Cleaning away all the tears that threatened to fall as I came to realise that I was so empty without him. No matter how I wiped and rubbed, the tears still fell. I shifted in my seat to face the window completely. I didn't want him to see me cry. I didn't want to cry. However, all my efforts of steeling my heart went to waste as I broke down and sobbed. I tried to keep it to a minimum, knowing that he may hear me through his headphones if I was too loud.

I sobbed and sobbed. It was stupid how much he meant to me. It was horrifying how much I needed him. Before I knew it, I have already fell for him so hard to the point that I could no longer get up.

Then something covered me. Through the reflection in the foggy window, I saw him. Before I had knew it, he has sat beside me. I kept looking outside, I could see him and I was sure that he too could see my crying face through the window. I closed my eyes to stop making any eye contact with him. Then relaxing music was all I could hear. I blinked open immediately and saw his head phone that was covering my ears. He grabbed me by the arm and turned me around. I could do nothing to stop him. He was so much stronger than me. I was sitting facing him totally by the time he let go. He got out some tissues and wiped my eyes with it. An unknown feeling rose up in my heart. It was a mixture of feelings, all jumbled up together and it makes my mind go blank. I hate how he messes me up. Then without any hesitation, I slapped his hands away. A look of surprise crossed over his features momentarily.

"I don't understand you. You said you wanted some distance then you start doing all these things. What do you take me for? Stop doing things that would confuse me. I hate it. Stop all these. You were the one who said you wanted space. If you don't mean it then stop. Don't give me hope then break it all down. Don't let me think that you might one day return my feelings. Don't torture me if you don't mean it. It's not making anything better. Stop. Stop. Just...Please just stop." I blurted everything out. My voice was nothing but a whisper to my ears, with all the music playing. Tears began to form and I started crying again as I tried to struggle free.

I felt miserable. There I was in front of him, crying and complaining about him. He grabbed onto me and pulled me close. I was shocked at the sudden contact. "Stop it." I said as I tried to push myself out from his grip. Then the music went off as the head phone was removed from its previous position and was now hanging around my neck.

"You are the most precious person to me." He whispered.

"Let me go. Shut up." I said back, struggling against him. This could not be real. No.

"I don't know what you heard but that's not true." He answered pressing me closer to him. He was warm. "How can I go out with someone else when I already have you." It sounded more like a statement than a question. "Then..." I started but he cut me off. "How can I control myself if you are next to me every morning? I was not even sure if you liked me so did not want to confess, things would be pretty awkward then." He explained, ending with a small laugh.

He let go of me and wiped off my tears. "So...Are we go-going out now?" I asked, looking at him intently. "You bet." He replied chuckling.


End file.
